


【维勇】与你共舞  (ABO)

by xs185969



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xs185969/pseuds/xs185969





	

維克托阿爾法

勇利歐米茄

背景：ABO社會平等，歐米茄可參加運動賽事.ABO運動選手賽前需要服用大會提供的訊息素抑製劑，以防比賽過程中被選手的訊息素干擾如果賽事剛好在歐米茄選手發情期期間可以申請服用激素讓發情期提前，申請日期為比賽開始的兩個月前.Omega發情期約一年兩次。

所有藥劑的使用前提為只能使用由大會發放的藥劑，並且定期接受激素檢測。

不管是ABO頸側後方皆有腺體存在，Beta版的腺體也可被標記

 

OOC可能有，生子不確定（？

以上OK的話下方正文↓

 

*

 

 

勝生勇利在自己的感情上總有些遲鈍，這點很好的反應在他的性別覺醒上。

一般人的性別覺醒年紀大約是十四到十六歲之間，當身邊同齡的孩子漸漸在十四歲或十五歲發生性別覺醒熱時，他始終沒有出現任何性別覺醒熱的現象，直到十六歲快十七歲時才完成性別覺醒。

 

他一直記得自己在上課途中開始有些感覺到性別覺醒熱的現象，等到下節課剛開始上課時有點熬不住熱度的他有些羞怯的跟班導請假，聽到他的覺醒熱出現時導師不可思議的眼神，而班上的同學們瞬間吵雜了起來。

「啊！那個，既然勝生同學已經出現性別覺醒熱的狀況的話還是先到保健室等待父母來接送比較好。」過度驚訝的班導支支吾吾了一會好不容易才說了一句完整的句子，「有哪一位測試的同學願意陪勝生同學去保健室嗎？」

覺醒熱期間的人有可能會覺醒成阿爾法或歐米茄，為了避免在覺醒完成後把照顧者標記或不小心被標記的意外，通常都是由測試來接觸正處於覺醒熱的人。

班上的測試同學們突然沉默下來，教室的氣氛瞬間尷尬了起來。正當勇利想說自己一人去保健室也沒關係時一名測試版女同學舉起手來，「老師，我帶勝生君去保健室吧。」

班導感激的看向舉手的女同學連忙說道，「那就麻煩奈央同學了，勝生同學趕快收拾好書包去保健室聯絡家人吧。」「好的。」他走過一旁竊竊私語的同學回到自己的位置上整理書包。

「到現在才覺醒？那不就代表他的素質很低嗎？說不定就算覺醒了也是個身體素質很低的測試版呢。」「那傢伙不是想當什麼花式滑冰選手嗎？身體素質低的貝塔怎麼可能當運動選手呢？」勇利聽見這句話時身體瞬間僵了一下。

「走吧。」奈央走到他的位置旁瞪了一眼竊竊私語的同學後替他拿起收拾好的書包快步走了出去。

「奈央同學，那個，書包我自己拿就可以了......」跟在奈央身後，覺得不該麻煩對方的勇利連忙說著，試圖拿回自己的書包。

「不行，」奈央停下腳步，避過了他伸向書包的手後轉身一臉嚴肅的開口：「！勝生君現在可是在人體機能最脆弱的覺醒熱期間」奈央看著一臉迷茫的他嘆了一口氣，「嘛，勝生君不用過意不去的，這點重量我還拿得動。我們還是快點去保健室吧。」她重新邁開步伐，但這次刻意放慢步伐走在他的身邊。勇利只好放棄想拿回書包的舉動跟著對方前往保健室。

 

*

 

「報告。」奈央拉開保健室的門後朝裡面喊了一聲，「我們班上有人出現了覺醒熱，需要借用裡面的房間等待家長來接。」

「欸？」正在喝茶的貝塔男校醫連忙起身，「讓人去最裡面的房間。」他示意奈央帶著勇利到最內間的房間休息，「記得登記年級姓名跟電話。」

「好的。」奈央順手拿起校醫桌上的登記表跟筆領著勇利到房間內，她先放好勇利的書包後才打開登記表登記，「一年級生，勝生勇利，然後......勝生君可以麻煩你告訴我家裡的電話嗎？勝生君？」「啊？好的。」坐在床上有些走神的勇利回過神來向對方背出家裡的電話。

「那我先去打電話通知勝生君的家人。」奈央拿著登記表跟筆走出房間，「老師，我可以借電話嗎？」「啊，當然。嘛，不過我倒是第一次看見這個年齡來覺醒熱的學生。」聲音自沒被完全拉上的門外傳進房間，勇利聽見後低下頭有些苦澀的笑笑，突然想到剛剛在教室中同學們竊竊私語的對話。

 

他知道在他人的眼中自己這個年齡才出現覺醒熱是有多麼的不可思議。雖說平均為十四到十六歲間出現覺醒熱，但一般人大部分都是在十五歲左右完成覺醒，像他這樣在十六歲出現覺醒熱的人簡直少之又少，越晚覺醒的人大部分都是身體機能有缺陷。

父母不是沒有帶他去看過醫生，在做完一系列的檢查之後醫生看著手上的檢查結果嘆了一口氣，原本就憂心忡忡的父母更加緊張了起來，「醫生......我們家勇利是不是... ...」醫生看了眼欲言又止的女性這才慢悠悠的開口：「放心，勝生君的身體機能沒有什麼嚴重的缺陷」醫生拿著筆在檢驗單上畫出一行直線，將幾個專業名詞圈了起來，「不過呢，勝生君體內的激素十分不穩定。」醫生放下筆看著他笑了笑，「勝生君應該還沒有談過戀愛吧？」

「嗚，啊那個......！」他漲紅著臉支支吾吾了起來看見他的反應後瞬間理解的醫生繼續說道：「基本上性別覺醒與人體內的激素有很大的關係，為什麼我們會在十四到十六歲之間覺醒呢？這跟我們在這段年齡間會開始對異性產生好奇及感情有關，啊，當然對同性產生好奇及感情的也有。所謂的性別覺醒說明白了就是對一個人產生了喜歡或情慾的感情因而導致激素上升觸發性別覺醒。」醫生指了指檢驗單，「根據檢驗結果，我發現勝生君體內的激素不穩，雖然也有過激素升高的時候但並不足以到引發覺醒熱的程度。不過既然有激素升高的時候那麼就有可能是有了喜歡的對象，因此我認為勝生君應該是對自己的感情太遲鈍了。」醫生微笑，「嘛，總之不用太過擔心的，順其自然就好了。」哦，對了。醫生補充，「雖然不用太過擔心覺醒熱的問題。但是勝生君天生的體內激素不均是個問題，記得要做好情緒控管哦，不然很容易因為激素不穩而對身體產生影響的，例如一晚爆胖。」勇利被醫生說的一晚爆胖直擊傷口，精神頓時萎靡了起來。

 

*

 

但到底是為什麼會突然出現覺醒熱的呢？勇利困惑的想著。

「勝生君？」突然傳來的女聲打斷了他的思考他抬頭一看發現奈央不知何時走了進來，對方猶豫了一會後說道：「勝生君，不用在意班上同學說的話的。」「誒？」

「我覺得勝生君是個很棒的運動選手。」奈央堅定的說著：「！不管勝生君覺醒成哪一個性別都不會影響勝生君是個很好的花滑選手的事實的」

「啊，謝謝妳。」勇利害羞的低下頭，過了一會像是想到什麼似的抬起頭來，「那個......奈央同學。」「怎麼了？」「我可以請問妳當時是為什麼出現覺醒熱的嗎？啊，我不是那個意思，我......對不起！」當他看見女孩有些驚訝的表情後連忙道歉。

「啊，沒事的。」奈央擺了擺手，「勝生君是想問我是怎麼出現覺醒熱的對吧？」她歪頭回想了一下，「我是在十五歲的時候覺醒的，那時候班上一個暗戀很久的男同學要搬家了，我就想至少要在他離開前跟他告白，因為這樣就觸發覺醒熱了。結果在我覺醒熱的期間那個男生就搬走了，最後還是沒有告白成功，很好笑對吧？」她笑笑，「不過還是要感謝他呢，要不是因為這樣我也不會出現覺醒熱」。

 

「這樣啊......」反觀連是為誰出現覺醒熱都不知道的自己，奈央同學簡直比自己還好上太多了。勇利嘆了一口氣，不禁有些羨慕對方。

 

奈央仔細觀察勇利的表情，大致上猜到對方在想些什麼後出聲安慰，「不用擔心，勝生君一定能察覺到是為了誰出現覺醒熱的。」她走到窗前拉開窗簾，驚呼一聲，「啊，勝生君你看，下雪了呢！」勇利跟著往窗外望了過去，細細的初雪自空中落下，站在窗旁的女孩臉上的笑容美的不可思議。

 

「勝生同學？」校醫在門外喊了一聲，「你的家人來接你囉。」

「勇利。」門外的人敲了一下門後拉開了拉門，「我們回家吧。」

「真利姐？」勇利有些意外地站起身來，「爸爸跟媽媽呢？」「旅館的酒不夠了，所以他們出去補貨。」真利走過去拿起放在一旁的書包跟校醫及奈央點了點頭，「謝謝你們。走吧，勇利。」

「！啊好。」勇利跟上姐姐走出保健室，在離開前轉身向奈央說道：「那個，謝謝妳，奈央同學。」

「不客氣。」女孩微笑著替他打氣，「勝生君，加油。」

 

*

 

當兩人回到家時門外已經積了一層薄薄的雪，真利一回到家就催著勇利趁雪變大之前趕快去溫泉裡泡個澡，「我出門買點覺醒熱期專用的止痛藥，你現在的情形只是前期的徵兆而已，等覺醒熱真的發作時你會很痛的。」真利將人趕去溫泉後如此說著，「泡完澡之後就回房休息，知道了嗎。」

「好的。」勇利應了一聲，接著聽見離去的腳步聲。

他趴在溫泉邊緣的石頭上嘆了一口氣，「覺醒熱啊......」自己到底會覺醒成什麼呢？家人都是測試版，這樣的話自己也會是個測試版吧。

「成為測試的話也沒什麼不好的。」不過......「維克托是阿爾法啊。」他不否認自己在心中還是有點小小的期待，期待自己能與維克托一樣。但按照自己的情況來看自己應該是覺醒不成阿爾法了。

「好冰！」雪飄落到他未被溫泉水浸泡的頸上，他抬頭望瞭望天空，降雪開始變大了，「回房間回房間。」覺得自己也泡得差不多了，他連忙離開溫泉換上衣物回到房內。

才回到房間不久房門就被人敲響，他打開門一看發現一臉擔憂的母親端著托盤站在門外。「勇利，媽媽可以進去嗎？」「欸？好。」他打開門讓母親進入自己的房內，對方將托盤放在房間內的矮桌上，一邊將托盤內的東西放到桌上一邊說著：「這個是止痛藥，真利剛剛買回來的勇利知道什麼時候吃嗎？就是感覺到身體開始嚴重發熱跟疼痛的時候吃一顆，記得不能多吃，吃一顆就好了。然後這些能量飲是補充體力的，肚子餓的話就先喝點這個。再來是運動飲料，補充水分的，啊還有......」寬子將所有物品全講解了一次之後還是不放心，「勇利你一個人在房間可以嗎？還是媽媽在這裡陪著你吧」。

「不用了。」勇利搖頭，「等會旅館會有客人來吧？媽媽不用擔心我的。」

「好吧......那媽媽晚點來看你。」寬子猶豫了一會才答應，「那，晚安勇利。」「晚安。」

寬子走出房間後勇利疲倦的倒在床上，他看著擺在桌上的物品，稍微掙扎了一下才起身拿起一本覺醒熱期注意手冊。

他翻開手冊，將覺醒熱期的注意事項全部仔細看過之後將手冊放回桌上。放在一旁的手機突然震動了幾下，「小優？」他拿起手機一看發現是優子傳來的簡訊，連忙點開簡訊，簡訊內寫著：「！勇利，覺醒熱期加油哦等你覺醒熱期結束後我再給你維克托這次大獎賽決賽的錄像^ 0 ^」

「啊，錄像！」昨天正好是大獎賽決賽，好不容易這次是在日本舉辦決賽了但他卻沒辦法到現場看維克托比賽，加上家中的電視要給客人看，家裡也沒有機器可以備份，所以他只好拜託小優替他錄像備份。想到覺醒熱結束後有錄像可以看的勇利瞬間振奮起來，馬上打了簡訊回傳，「謝謝妳，小優。」

手機再次震動，他點開手機一看發現是美奈子老師傳來的訊息，上面密密麻麻的寫滿了覺醒熱期的注意事項，最後寫了一句：「！要撐過去啊勇利絕對不可以死」

是的，覺醒熱期有部分機率會因覺醒失敗而死。即使現在的醫學技術發達，因覺醒失敗死亡的人數下降不少，但死亡機率還是有一定的數字存在。

勇利想了一會後回了一句：「。我會加油的」回复完訊息後手機的右上方閃著電力不足的紅光，他只好將手機放到書桌旁的充電座上充電。

窗外的天色暗了下來，一台休旅車停在旅館前的空地上，一對夫妻帶著約有六，七歲的孩子下了車，看來是今晚旅館的客人了，父親在外頭幫忙客人提著一部分的行李進屋。

他看著外頭的動靜，突如其來的暈眩向他襲來，在猛一陣的暈眩過去後緊隨而來的是自身體內部散發的灼熱及疼痛感。

「痛！」勇利痛的跪倒在地上，腦內閃過剛剛閱讀的覺醒熱期手冊裡的內容，「覺醒熱......來了嗎？」

等到身體稍微適應突如其來的熱度及疼痛後他跌跌撞撞的爬到桌子前，顫抖著拿起止痛藥及水杯將藥吃了進去。

止痛藥立即發揮了藥效，勇利隨手抓起一罐能量飲料走到床旁，本想躺下卻因雙腳發軟導致自己摔到了床上。

「唔！」他倒在床上發出痛苦的低鳴，掙扎著將自己挪到床中央躺好，做完一系列動作後他累的連拿起被單蓋上的力氣都沒有。

這就是覺醒熱嗎？他無力的躺在床上凝視著天花板，房間內一片寂靜，他突然感到恐懼起來。

「我會死嗎？」止痛藥的藥效在猛烈的疼痛下漸漸失去效用，滾燙的熱度讓他全身發紅，整個人像是被丟入岩漿一般，他懷疑自己是否會在下一秒被焚燒成灰。

他將冰涼的能量飲料貼在額頭上希望能緩解一些熱度，此舉雖然有效卻撐不過幾秒，他覺得自己的腦袋已經開始喪失了思考的功能。

恍惚之中他似乎看見了貼在牆上的海報，印在海報上投的維克托朝他伸出手來，「維克托......」當他抬起顫抖的手想抓住對方的手時，一陣激烈的疼痛席捲而來。「唔！」他捲起身體試圖減輕疼痛，但疼痛來的太過激烈，他最終還是撐不住暈了過去。

 

*

 

勇利獨自一人站在黑暗的廊道中，廊道的盡頭散著微光，他跌跌撞撞的往光亮處走去。越靠近光亮處的空氣越加冰冷起來，冰冷的空氣使他身上的熱度稍微減緩，他不禁加快了腳步。

穿過光亮處後過於明亮的光線刺激使他閉上雙眼，接著聽見悠揚的樂聲及冰刀滑過冰面的聲音，終於適應光亮的他張開眼，看見眼前的景象時不由驚叫出聲：「！維克托」

他站在觀眾席中看著銀色長發的少年在溜冰場上優雅起舞，心中激動不已，完全忘了身上的疼痛。他著迷的看著對方的一舉一動，深怕錯過任何一個細節。維克托像是察覺到他的目光似的，在結尾時突然看向他接著對他笑了一下。

維克托對他笑了！勇利看見對方的笑容後滿臉通紅，摀住臉蹲在地上不敢抬起頭來。

下一秒畫面一變，他一人站在黑暗的溜冰場正中央，唯一的光源是自溜冰場窗口灑入的月光。

「勇利。」背後突然傳來溫柔的男聲，他轉頭一看發現散著一頭銀色長發的維克托正站在他身後微笑。

「維克托......欸？」維克托突然抱住了他，他可以聞到對方身上飄散著的馬丁尼的味道。

維克托喝酒了？不對，還有一個可能......「維克托你發情了？」維克托是個字母，而之前的雜誌採訪維克多時裡面的報導有寫到維克托的信息素是馬丁尼。

「勇利，」維克托在他耳邊低語，聲音性感的不行，「你真好聞。」他舔了勇利的耳垂一下，感覺到懷中的人因此顫抖起來後輕笑，「真是個敏感的孩子呢。」

第一次知道自己的耳垂是如此敏感，勇利羞紅了臉，「維克托你先放開我！」「不，」維克托拒絕，「勇利難道沒有發覺到嗎？」

「發覺到什麼？」勇利困惑的反問，只覺得馬丁尼的氣味越來越強烈，突然感到不安的他試圖推開維克托，「總之，先放開我。」「勇利為什麼要離開我呢？」阿爾法的力氣大的不可思議，馬丁尼的氣味使勇利開始頭暈了起來，被阿爾法的信息素弄到酒醉的人全世界應該只有他一人了。他在心中苦笑，手上反抗的動作不停。

勇利好不容易掙脫了維克托，熟悉的灼熱再次襲來，他腳一軟倒在了地上，維克托趁機壓了上來，吻住了他，長發散落在他的臉旁。

「唔！」他驚訝的睜大眼，嘴因為吃驚微微張開，維克托的舌趁機鑽了進去肆意掠奪。

勇利感覺自己的身體因為呼吸不到空氣而開始發軟，他用盡力氣的拍打維克托的背，但身體無力導致他的拍打動作像是在愛撫對方一般。

維克托察覺到勇利的動作後停止了親吻，兩人的唇瓣分離之時勇利可以清楚的看見維克托唇上的水光，維克托伸出舌舔了舔唇角，勇利突然覺得身上更熱了。

「勇利為什麼要拒絕我呢？」維克托一臉委屈的看著他，與表情不符的是眼中帶有濃厚慾望的色彩。

「我......」勇利的臉更紅了，維克托低下頭用額頭抵著自己的額頭，「勇利聞到了嗎？」他解開勇利睡衣的釦子，伸手觸摸對方軟嫩的肌膚，摸到肚子時維克托輕捏了幾下，「勇利的肚子軟軟的，真可愛。」

「嗚啊不要捏！」勇利緊張的扭動身體，因為冬天食慾比較旺盛的關係，易胖的他不小心多吃了幾碗飯後便理所當然的胖了起來。在緊張之下他感覺自己的身體變的更熱了，接著在馬丁尼的氣味中聞到了淡淡的檸檬味。

「該不會......」那一絲檸檬味讓他不安起來，維克托聞到檸檬味之後更加亢奮了。「勇利終於發現了嗎？」維克托的手逐漸往下，帶有情色意味的撫摸著他的大腿。「維克托，我......放手！」在維克托的手即將觸碰到他的下體時勇利恐懼的喊了出來，陌生的情慾在他體內翻滾，他能感受到身體渴望維克托更多的觸摸。

「但是勇利這裡可不是這麼說的啊。」維克托輕笑，手掌蓋住勇利的下體輕輕搓揉起來，他滿意的感覺到手下的慾望逐漸抬高。

「哈啊！維克托，求你，住手......」太過舒服了，這樣是不行的。勇利慌亂的想著，在這樣下去的話自己就不是自己了。

「勇利，我親愛的勇利。」維克托放開手，脫下勇利的睡褲後強硬的將對方試圖閉攏的雙腿掰開。「維克托，求你了。」勇利感覺到下身被灼熱且堅硬的柱體抵住，後穴卻不知羞恥的一張一闔吐出濕潤的液體。

「勇利，」維克托不顧勇利的掙扎，低下頭舔舐他的頸側，舔到腺體的位置時勇利忍不住顫抖起來，「我愛你，我的歐米茄。」他張開口用力的往腺體的位置咬下，勇利摀住嘴發出模糊的哀鳴。

 

*

 

「不要！」勇利自夢中驚醒，他摸了摸頸側後方腺體的位置，光滑的肌膚告知他一切不過是個夢的事實，他滿身大汗，下體也濕的一塌糊塗，但他無暇去在意那些事情。

他聞著自己身上的信息素，檸檬香氣自他身上散出，他絕望的摀住臉，但並不是對於覺醒成歐米茄這件事絕望，而是......

「維克托......」夢境反映出了他內心最深處的渴望，他喜歡維克托，對於維克托不僅僅只是對於偶像的喜愛，而是情慾上的，自己的覺醒熱也是因為對方才出現的。

知道這「我喜歡維克托。」知道這件事情的他沮喪的低下頭，因為他不過是場無疾而終的愛戀。

 

 

*

 

恩這是很之前的腦洞然後今天終於填了（？

唉講真我真的不會寫肉，我寫肉已經是好幾年前的事情了，有那裡怪怪的麻煩各位指出了QQ

寫到一半就有一種好想寫清水啊的感覺（X

接著繼續前排跪求一個好心的維勇小夥伴跟我討論腦洞及文章，人生過度邊緣到現實朋友全吃不同CP（再見手動  
我只是想陪有人聊我維勇嗚嗚

然後關於文章設定部分當初是想說ABO可以平等參賽，那這樣的話勢必需要服藥，不管是吃抑製劑或其他的藥物，身體激素一定會有所改變，那麼只要所有人的激素標準都在一定數質的話就不會有什麼檢查不過關的問題了吧？所以就設定了由大會統一提供藥物的設定。

電視的部分的話，因為看動畫發現基本上大家都是在旅館大廳看電視從來沒有在房間獨自看電視的畫面出現過，所以大膽推測勝生家的電視就只有一台，就是旅館大廳的那台，所以才寫了勇利拜託優子錄像的部分。

設定解釋大概是這些，接下來又是報告地獄時間，這篇應該也是有空更（？


End file.
